GP 38: The Maidens' Sanctity
is the thirty-eighth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Synopsis To be added Plot Shower Banki appears to cause a downpour of acid rain in the city. The Go-on teams arrive and blast her away effortlessly, puzzled that the rainwater apparently had no effect. However, while everyone is drying off, Saki notices that Sōsuke and the other boys are petrified. Miu shows up shortly after, carrying an equally paralyzed Hiroto on her back. Worse yet, all the male Engine Souls are similarly frozen. When Shower Banki resumes her attack after receiving a supply of perfected acid rainwater, Bearrv exhorts the anxious Saki and Miu to fight. The two show up to challenge Shower Banki and accidentally let slip that all the boys are frozen. After handily beating Go-on Yellow and Go-on Silver, Shower Banki gleefully reports the news to Kegalesia, who assigns Shower Banki a new mission; find the Ginjiro-go and eliminate the frozen Go-Ongers. When Barbaric Moths attack the city, Bearrv drags Saki into battle against them. Her confidence boosted after besting the Barbaric Moths, Saki sets a trap for Shower Banki and her horde of Ugatz and drives the Ginjiro-go away when the trap is successfully sprung, buying much needed time. That night, Saki snaps Miu out of her crisis of confidence and together, they promise the boys that they will take care of everything. The next day, Shower Banki and her Ugatz corner the Ginjiro-go. Saki and Miu are no match for the Ugatz, who climb aboard the Ginjiro-go and attack the boys. However, what the Ugatz thought were the boys were actually mannequins from a women's clothing shop; the boys are actually dressed up as the mannequins and on display in the shop window. Bearrv, in the Go-Roader, ambushes the Ugatz and sends them flying from the Ginjiro-go. Saki and Miu transform and join Bearrv as the Go-on Princess team to beat Shower Banki. Shower Banki Industrial Revolutionizes just as Bearrv runs out of energy and is about to rain on the Go-on Princess team when they are saved by Seiku-Oh, GunBir-Oh, Speedor, Bus-on, and the Ancient Engines. Two new formations, Seiku-Oh Gunpherd and GunBir-Oh Jetras, are formed, and together, they scrap Shower Banki. Afterwards, the boys pamper Saki and Miu as a reward for their hard work. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Souls *Go-On Red - *Go-On Blue - *Go-On Yellow - *Go-On Green - *Go-On Black - *Go-On Gold - *Go-On Silver - Errors *''To be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 39, . *'Engine Narrator': Engine Speedor *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Bear RV ("My gutsy big victory!") *'Go-On Seminar': Why wasn't BOMPER frozen? **'Answer': It wasn't in Shower Banki's rain. *This episode confirms Bearrv to be the only female Engine. *Shower Banki's death quote refers to the infamous murder of Marion Crane in the shower by Norman Bates (disguised as his mother) in the 1960 Alfred Hitchcock film . Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 10 features episodes 37-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 3 features episodes 34-50. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Girl Power Episode Category:Written by Junki Takegami